Solo una vez
by Elena Mellark
Summary: aceptaste ser condenado por ella , algo que jamás  harías. Pero aun asi lo hiciste,   Y Tan solo pediste algo a cambio.  Poder volver a verla, aunque fuera solo una vez.  Solo querías decirle Hola de nuevo  Basado en Hola  de Shad Write


Aclaro este fic es una ADAPTACION la historia original es de Shad Writer y los personajes de S.M.

EL ULTIMO HOLA, EL ULTIMO ADIOS, LA ULTIMA VISITA ENTRE ESTOS DOS

La observas desde la ventana, ocultándote como un vil acosador o un romántico empedernido, digno de alguna novela de Shakespeare o una tragedia griega. Todo depende quien lo vea.

Pero no esto no tiene nada de Shakesperiano o de Griego, Ni siquiera de alguna tragedia digna de telenovela.

Es solo el destino.

Observas como se remueve entre sueños, murmurando frases incoherentes, ganando alguna discusión o haciendo una confesión de ensueño, sumida en su propio mundo.

Un Mundo del que secretamente siempre has deseado ser parte. Estar en sus sueños, ser su caballero de brillante armadura, aun sabiendo que ella misma te ha dejado en claro más de una vez que no es un damisela en peligro, que muy bien ella podría ser quien te salve el trasero (Y lo ha hecho, al alejarte de tus demonios personales)

Sin darte cuenta, ya estas frente a ella, observándola bajo la tenue luz de luna que se filtra por la ventana, observando como el brillo azul pálido le da un aspecto exótico, el mismo que ha tenido desde siempre.

No puedes decir que no te sorprendes al ver como ha cambiando en estos años (¿Cuántos han sido? ¿Tres, cuatro…? ¡Oh, Espera! Cinco, serán cinco años de estar observándola, y pronto ella cumpliría 17, y yo no lo vería)

Sus rasgos definidos han madurado, haciéndola algo intermedio entre una niña y una adulta (Siempre lo ha sido) están enmarcados por el pelo obscuro largo y chocolate que contrasta su piel nívea y sus labios rosados.

Quieres acariciar su frente, tomar su rostro entre tus manos, enredar su pelo entre tus dedos…

Pero ella se despierta justo cuando tienes el valor para hacer algo.

Sus ojos te observan, aun somnolientos y distantes. Tu muerto corazón se detiene por un segundo, ella sonríe entre sueños y te llama

-Edward-

Y A ti se te derrite en corazón.

Seguro pensara que esto ha sido otro sueño, que en realidad no estas ahí, observándola y estudiándola por una última vez.

Completamente ajena al hecho de que sólo quieres verla de nuevo, decirle_ Hola_ por una vez más. Aun si es la última.

Sin contener tus impulsos, le besas la frente.

Puedes ver como las comisuras de sus labios se levantan en una sonrisa, una mueca que imitas sin darte cuenta.

Como si de una obra de arte se tratara, memorizas todo de este momento.

La posición de las cosas, el reflejo de la luna, el ordenado desorden que siempre ha tenido Bella, la expresión de su rostro…

Pero claro, es tu última parada.

Ya le has dicho adiós a Alice, Emmett, Rosalie a tus padres, a Jasper, Incluso has pensado en buscar a Mike y despedirte haciéndole rabiar una vez más, Pero te has resistido, esta noche solo quieres concentrarte en ella.

Reprimes el impulso de robarle otro beso, uno de los labios.

Suspiras sin mirar atrás cuando vuelas, recordándote que esta era tu última noche en la que podrías decirle Hola.

Porque ya estas harto de las despedidas, de las lágrimas y del dolor.

Querías decirle Hola de nuevo, un hola feliz y vibrante, Un hola que significa que volverán a verse, que todo no se ha acabado.

Un golpe sordo al piso te devuelve a la realidad, dándote cuenta de cómo esa fantasmal figura te observa con ojos maliciosos.

-Demetri- Murmuras sin mucho animo y de forma monótona, conservando cierto aire de cordialidad y diplomacia.

El vampiro sonríe con el mismo aire de diplomacia que lo has hecho tú.

-¿ También quieres que añadamos allanamiento de morada a tus cargos?- Sueltas una risa sarcástica mientras le miras con desprecio

-La última vez que revise, esto no estaba dentro de tu jurisdicción, ¿O Acaso me equivoco?-

Te mira con odio, pero eso te hace sonreír.

Al cabo de un momento su mueca cambia, dándote una sonrisa sarcástica, una sonrisa que hace que se te revuelvan las tripas

-Pero ahora _tú_ estas en mi jurisdicción-

Te preguntas si darle un puñetazo en la cara sumara 10 o 15 años más a tu condenada.

Guardan silencio por un rato, pero él lo rompe con algo trivial e innecesario que ya sabes desde hace mucho.

-Edward Cullen, acusado de múltiples asesinatos sobre la guardia Vulturi todos cometidos entre los pasados 5 años...- Frunces el entrecejo molesto.

Ya estas harto de todo esto, de la culpa, de las acusaciones de los juicios.

Y Todo por algo que tú hiciste por una humana

Es irónico, a decir verdad.

Lo intentaste, lo intentaste de verdad.

No serás como él. Jamás lo harás

Pero te culpan, te culpan por salvarla , Por destruir a sus agresores

No pensaron que los salvaste de un desastre total,

Sólo han pensado en culparte, cazarte y encarcelarte.

Y No has hecho nada para detenerlos.

Aceptaste, aceptaste ser condenado por algo que hiciste, algo que jamás –_pensarías_- harí aun asi lo hiciste, por amor

Y Tan solo pediste algo a cambio.

Poder volver a verla, aunque fuera solo una vez.

Solo querías decirle Hola de nuevo.

Bien…esto es raro ._.

No me pregunten de donde salió, Pero debe haber sido en algún momento en la cena de ayer, mientras me peleaba con mi primo por la última salchicha , sumida en el ritmo de _My Sacrifice_, de Creed.

Creo que la canción inspiró un poco el One-Shot, la última línea es prácticamente un robo ^^Uu

Y Ahora las preguntas :

Sí, Dan Escapó, Sí, nuestro fantasmita querido lo detuvo. Sí,es Post PP y SÍ, lo juzgaron y encarcelaron por crímenes que ni siquiera cometió en esta realidad.

Como ven, soy una mente maquiavélica que ni si quiera acaba de comprenderse a si misma.

Amenazas, cumplidos, cartas con ántrax, peluche de Danny, O Demandas son bienvenidas. Todo esta solo a un review de Distancia

Bien esa fue mi modificacion, que es casi nula, pero aun asi esta lindo

Aclaro Edward destrozo a varios vampiros de la guardia vulturi en publico, pero ellos tenian un frenesi por la sangre de Bella, y si no los destruia matarian a Bella y se darían a conocer al perder el control y atacar todo Forks.

P. D. Edward ha observado a Bella desde los 12 (de ella) y antes de que cumpla 17 se va

P.D. El castigo es pasar a ser parte de la guardia Vultri

.net/u/ 300488/Shad_Writer link del perfil de la autora

y este de la historia original .net/s/5523162/1/Hola


End file.
